Beyblade: 4 D's
by YuriFonFabre
Summary: First Story! Ever wonder what would happen when beyblade ended? Well this is that story! TxM and KxR Takes place after G Revolution. Rated for Future Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Summary: First Story! This story tells of the basic lives of the bladebreakers only as couples. Rated for future chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, Nintendo, Street Fighter 4 or any other media used in this story. Only the idea. With that said, on the story!

3… 2… 1… Let it rip!!! Four blades launched in the air and all four clashed sending each of them flying back to the edges of the coliseum.

"You ready?" a blue haired blader said as he positioned his blade in an offensive position next to a green colored blade.

"Of course! Let's do this!" a blonde answered him. He positioned his blade behind the white one and told his bit beast to be on guard in case Tyson may need help.

"Do you guys really think you can win?" the neko said with a cocky grin.

"Ray stay focused. Tyson, Max, lets begin." Kai said also positioning his blade for an attack. It was a standard 2 on 2 match, Tyson and Max vs. Kai and Ray. It was their sixth and last match of the training session and they had switched partners every other match. Kai had obviously saved the last match for last as each team balanced each other out. A new tournament was taking place and the Bladebreakers were going to be attending and hopefully winning it. The tourney was in three days so training was relentless. Tyson's blade was the first to move and it launched quickly at Kai's. Both blades met in a clash of sparks before separating and doing it again.

They're blades kept clashing, with Dragoon hitting a little harder each time until Dranzer was hit back to the edge of the stadium. "Ray now!" Kai said when Tyson came in for the final blow.

"I got him!" he said. "Driger! Use Vulcan Claw!" driger launched toward Dragoon at amazing speed.

"Draciel!" Max yelled out. The green blade stopped Ray's attack in its tracks just before it hit.

"Thanks Max!" Tyson said as he retreated his blade back towards their side of the field. "Max, lets do it!"

"But we didn't practice it yet."

"Oh well, now we can! Ready… G-"

"Waaaaiiiiiiiiittttttt!!!!!!" Mr. Dickenson shouted running into the room and tripping on a carelessly layed banana peel.

"Sorry, I got hungry." Tyson said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's not important now!" He said standing up. "I just got word that the first round of the tournament is in Australia!"

"Australia!? How're we supposed to get to Australia?" Ray asked retrieving his blade. The rest of the bladers followed suit and crowded around their supervisor for answers.

"Well we have a jet up and ready, courtesy of the bba. We'll be leaving tomorrow night giving you plenty of time to pack up and all that." He said wiping his brow.

"So does that mean practice is over!?" Tyson asked excitedly.

"Yes Tyson…" Kai said with a dull look on his face.

"Awesome! Come on lets get out of here! I'm starving!"

(Time Skip- Tyson's house after practice)

"No way! That's cheating! Max tell Ray to stop cheating!" Tyson complained as he lost once again on Street Fighter 4.

"Tyson its not cheating if you suck at the game." Kai said.

"Hey emo boy! Last time I recalled your name wasn't Maxie!" Tyson said angrily.

"Last time I recalled you sucked at this game." Kai countered.

"Why you little-"

"Can you two ever get along?" Max asked looking up from his Nintendo DS.

"Hn."

"Whatever. Maxie Im bored lets go somewhere fun!"

"Where do you want to go?" Max asked closing his DS.

"To the movies? Just me and you?" Tyson said blushing slightly.

"Umm, ok. Lets go!" the blonde said getting up.

"Alright!" Tyson said grabbing his hat. The two bladers left the house after saying goodbye and started the walk to the movie theater two blocks away.

Ok sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to get the setting for the story set. The next chapter is gonna feature Tys/Max and Ray/Kai. Plz Review, any suggestions or ideas are definiley welcomed. Flames will be used to keep the human torch warm. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So what do you want to see?" Tyson asked looking at the movie selections.

"Um, how abooouuuttt that one" Max said pointing to a picture of Jim Carrey.

"The Yes Man? Ok sure." Tyson got out his money and paid for the tickets, drinks, candy, and nachos they were to share.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay for something? I have money you know." Max said heading in to the theater.

"No way! I asked you out so it's my treat." Tyson said but then blushing as he realized what he said. The two took their seats next to an annoying looking kid, and above a man talking on his cell phone. The movie started shortly after they sat down and 15 minutes into the movie the man on his cell phone would not shut up. There was also a really loud lady who laughed at every other word said. Max was trying to ignore them when he suddenly felt the bluenette next to him whisper something in his ear. He smiled an evil smile and grabbed a handful of gummy worms while Tyson grabbed a handful of ice from his cup. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Go!" Max whispered. Both teens launched their items at the annoying couple a couple rows in front of them hitting both in the back of the head.

"YEAH HOLD ON FRED I GOT SOME REALLY ANNOYING PEOPLE IN HERE!!!!" the man on his cell phone screamed. His wife however was so busy laughing that she didn't even feel the ice connect against her head. So she continued to laugh also snorting a few times. This made the Tyson get angry as he had missed over half of the beginning of the movie because of her especially since the man had returned to try yelling over the movie.

"Shut up!" Tyson screamed launching his cup full of Pepsi at the woman's head. The woman was hit perfectly in the back of the head causing her to hit her head on the seat in front of her. This also made her shut up and half of the movie theater cheered. But there was still the matter of here husband.

"I got this one Tys." Max said picking up his cup of root beer and throwing it at the man on his cell phone. The cell phone then shorted out and and the man threw it to the front of the theater hitting someone. Said someone then responded by throwing popcorn randomly in the dark theater hitting quite a few people. Those people then threw their popcorn at other people, and before long everyone was involved in the all out popcorn war. But the war soon got violent as someone stuffed a fistful of popcorn down Max's shirt in which Tyson responded by jumping and kicking the teen straight in the face sending him flying across the theater. All that training from his grandfather and Kai had really payed off. Max started laughing his head off as the teen ran out of his theater crying. The movie attendant soon got wind of what was happening and he rushed in and kicked everyone out of the theater. Everyone separated from the movie theater all laughing at what had just occurred even though the movie theater was calling home to every person they saw throw popcorn.

"HEY, YEAH! CAN YOU HERE ME NOW!? FRED!? CAN YOU HEAR ME YET? OK GOOD!" the man screamed as he got into his car. "FREDD!?!? YEAH I KNOW!! OF COURSE I CANT TALK NOW IM ABOUT TO GO HOME AND MY WIFE NEEDS PEACE AND QUIET!!"

Tyson and Max then started the walk home thinking up excuses to tell Kai and Ray, all the while laughing at the possibilities.

(Meanwhile at Tyson's house)

"Did they just ditch us?" Ray asked when Tyson and Max had left.

"Yes I believe they did." Kai said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Where are you going? I need someone to play with before I get to bored and start acting like Tyson.

"I'm getting something to eat." He answered after returning from the kitchen with a granola bar.

"You want to play?" Ray asked handing Kai the controller not taking no for an answer.

"Hn" Kai answered taking the controller. They played a few rounds before Kai threw down the controller saying he didn't want to play anymore. "Tyson was right, you're cheating." Kai said calmly.

"Its not cheating if you suck at the game." Ray said mimicking him and laughing at the face he made.

"Shut up. I'm going to bed." Kai said walking upstairs.

"Aw come on Kai don't be like that" Ray said turning the game off and jumping on his back.

"Ray get off your going to make me- gwahh!" Kai yelled as he lost balance on the first step and fell backwards. He managed to turn his body quick enough so that he landed on his chest on top of Ray, instead of crushing him. It was then that both teens realized how close they were to each other and both blushed pretty hard. Kai made a move to get up but Ray, knowing that he would never have a chance like this again took a chance and crushed his lips to Kai's. He pulled back quickly and waited for a fist to hit him in the face. However it never came and when Ray opened his eyes he saw Kai looking at him.

"Kai I'm sorry, but I had to-"Ray's eyes shot open when he felt Kai's warm lips against his own. Kai pulled back slowly and looked him in the eye.

"Ray what does this mean?" Kai said caressing his cheek.

"I love you Kai." Ray said blushing.

Kai suddenly kissed him again and smiled that rare smile. "I love you to Ray." He said hugging him tightly Ray felt the tears running down his cheeks being wiped away as he returned the hug. Both teens stayed that way until Ray fell asleep in Kai's arms. He picked up the neko and carried him up to his room laying him down in his bed before lying down next to him and falling asleep himself.

(Back with Tyson and Max)

"Ok so we tell them someone's pet bear got loose in the theater and we threw popcorn at it to calm it down right?" Max asked before they opened the door to his house.

"Yea a panda bear." Tyson said as he turned on the lights. "Hmm guess they went to sleep then."

"Yeah well I'm pretty tired to." Max said yawning. "Let's go to sleep okay?"

"Yeah I'm beat." Tyson said heading to their shared room. They were laying down for awhile before Tyson spoke up. "Hey Maxie are you still up?"

"Uh huh. What's up?" Max asked looking over to Tyson's bed.

"I'm sorry I kinda ruined today."

"No way, you made it way better." Max said smiling.

Tyson got up and sat down on Max's bed. "Do you really think so?"

Max sat up and put an arm around him. "Of course I do. You always make everything better.

Tyson smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks Maxie."

"No problem." He said letting go of the blader and looking in his eyes with a smile. Tyson did the same notion. Both then felt their smiles fade as they leaned their heads in slowly. It felt like a millennium before their lips finally connected. Neither of them moved until Max decided to. He looked down and muttered a sorry. Tyson then lifted up his chin and kissed him again, smiling when Max wrapped his arms around his neck and they fell back on the bed tangled in each other's arms. This time Tyson pulled away and kissed the blonde on the forehead.

"Go to sleep Maxie, your tired. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning." Tyson said pulling the covers up over them. Max snuggled into Tyson's chest and kissed him one more time before whispering a good night to his new lover.

I feel a little better about this chapter. It's longer for one. PLZ REVIEW!!!

Next Chapter: The Bladebreakers go to Australia for the first round of the tournament and see some familiar faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanx for all the reviews I got. Ive been swamped with writers block but now Im up on my feet. I already have half of Chapter 4 typed, and I'm almost done with the idea for Chapter 5. I'll post Chapter 4 in the next day or two depending on my reviewers. thnx again!

Chapter 3

Max awoke later than usual today and quickly wondered why. He looked at the clock. 9:58. The blonde stretched and heard a stirring come from next to him. "He looks so cute when he's asleep." Max thought to himself as he brushed some hair from the blader's face. With a yawn Max then decided to get up and pack his clothes for the long trip ahead. He got a few clothes from the closet he and Tyson shared, and headed downstairs for some breakfast. "Good morning guys!" max said as he got some cereal from on top of the refrigerator.

"Morning Max." ray said politely from his seat. "Did you finish packing yet?"

"Almost. What time are we leaving?" the blonde asked sitting down and starting on his breakfast.

"In about three hours. Kenny and Daichi should be arriving soon so make sure you're packed."

"I will mom." Max said sarcastically while eating.

"Yes Maxie Dearie and wont you please wake up that rough-houser Tyson while you're at it?" Ray said in a motherly voice.

Max laughed. "Do I have tooo?" he whined like a small child.

"Yes you do. And make sure to brush your teeth, comb your hair, and make your bed, you hear?"

"Yes mama" Max said finishing up his cereal with a laugh and heading upstairs to wake up the navy haired boy.

"So Kai, are you done packing?" Ray said once Max had left.

"Do you have to make that voice?" Kai said slightly annoyed but at the same time amused.

"Oh sorry" Ray said blushing. "So are you done?"

"Hn."

"I hope that was a yes." Ray said pecking him on the cheek. Just then the doorbell rang and Ray went to answer it leaving Kai to his coffee.

Max closed the door to Tyson's room and walked over to his bed. "Hey Tyson." He whispered in his ear. "Wake up." The blader stirred but didn't wake. Max then lay on top of the teen and poked him in the ribs.

"Owww" Tyson groaned half awake.

"Tyson come on, wake up, it's important." Max whispered in his ear.

"Uhhh Maxieeee. I'm sleepyyy." Tyson groaned still tired.

"Come on. For me?" Max said pleadingly.

Tyson groaned, but not wanting to upset his new boyfriend forced his eyes open and squinted in the sunlight. "What's so important?"

"You have to pack, were leaving in a few hours." Max said with a small smile.

"Aww is that all?" Tyson said trying to bury his head in his pillow.

"No." Max said as he cupped Tyson's cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. Tyson licked the bottom of Max's lip and smiled as the blonde opened his mouth allowing their tongues to meet. Max wrapped his arms around the blue haired blader's neck while Tyson held his waist as they made out for the next half hour.

"What is taking Max so long?" Kai asked with a bored expression.

Max exited his room with a smile on his face, fully clothed, and a suitcase at his feet. "I was packing Mr. Hitawari." He said smiling.

"Whatever. Where's the hothead?" Kai asked.

"Shut it Kai!" Tyson yelled from on top of the stairs. He proceeded to lift the suitcase above his head and walk down the stairs. He would have made it if not for a red headed blur rushing to the upstairs bathroom, pushing him along the way. He fell down the stairs pretty fast but caught himself and landed on his but right before he broke his neck. The whole room erupted in laughter and Tyson felt his cheeks flush. "I'll be in the limo." He said before leaving the room with a slight scowl. The crowd of laughter followed behind.

"I'm bored." Max said as he sat upside down in his seat.

"Me to. And hungry." Tyson chimed in also upside down.

"What a surprise." Kai said lowly.

"No one asked you!" Tyson yelled back.

"I never said anyone did." He replied coolly.

"Yeah well that doesn't mean you can comment on everything I say." Tyson said still yelling.

"I don't comment on everything you say."

"Well you kinda do." Max said counting the clouds in the sky through the skylight in the jet.

"No one asked you, MR. Tate." Kai said eyes closed.

"Don't yell at Maxie!" Tyson yelled at him.

"I wasn't yelling." Kai said still calm.

"Yes you were." Daichi said with a smirk.

"No I wasn't." he said almost irritated.

"Yuh huh. I heard you." Daichi answered.

"No I was not yelling."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"I'm bored."

"We know Max." Kai said losing patience.

"Don't yell at Maxie!" Tyson yelled from his seat.

"I wasn't yelling!"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"I'm hungry." Tyson said rubbing his stomach.

"What do you want to eat Tyson?" Ray said from the snack bar.

"Don't give him food, we'll starve." Kai said.

"Shut it Kai!"

"I don't have to."

"You're yelling again."

"Shut up Daichi!" Kai said now irritated.

"Now that was yelling." Max said still watching clouds.

"No it wasn't!"

"Don't yell at Maxie!" Tyson said once again.

"I wasn't yelling!"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Who wants pie?" Ray said walking in with a fresh apple pie.

"Me!" Tyson, Max, and Daichi cheered.

"Why did you make pie?" Kai asked regaining his patience.

"That's all we had." Ray said smiling.

"Why don't you be grateful?" Tyson asked eating.

"Because I don't want to end up like you."

"You mean a champion?"

"No, a vacuum cleaner."

"Shut up Kai."

"I don't have to."

"Well you should."

"Whatever."

"What?"

"I said whatever."

"You're yelling again." Daichi said.

This was going to be a long trip.

So what did you think? Plz comment/ review/ praise any part of the story so far. I read all my reviews and usually comment if your logged in. Also, any ideas on match ups in the first stage of the tournament. Its teams on teams for the first round so any suggestions will definitley be put into consideration. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who was nice enough to review my story; I dedicate this chapter to you! Kitsune-Blood-Shadow, kelseywazhere, Rose-Petal-Falling324, Suzanne, xHitsulover, and J Of JST, you guys all rock! I will definitely try to put everything you told me into this chapter, so plz tell me what I did right and wrong. 

Also this chapter is written in Ray's point of view.

Chapter 4

"Ray wake up, were here." Kai said to me lightly.

I opened my eyes slowly, barely noticing that Kai was inches away from my face. My eyes flew open and I felt myself blush, hard. He chuckled at me before kissing me fully on the lips. After a second or two, I pulled away. "Kai! What if some one sees us?"

Kai frowned before giving me a look that said "You owe me later." I knew that look all to well. Don't ask what he means, just use your imagination. But don't think to hard about that. He stepped back giving me room to stand up. I yawned before asking, "So did you wake up Tyson and Max?"

"No."

Same un-perverted Kai answer right there. "Well were you planning on waking them up, or did you want me to do it?"

"How do you even know they're asleep?"

"Because, they have a daily routine. Max is usually bored and falls asleep and then Tyson follows seeing that he has nothing to do since his only excitement is asleep. Or, the opposite happens and Tyson falls asleep bored and Max follows seeing that his excitement is gone."

"You're either really observant or a stalker", Tyson said walking into the cabin with Max close behind. I felt myself blush. I'm not a stalker! I'm just really observant is all. Hm, it seems Kai has worn a scarf that is a slightly different shade of white. How peculiar.

"Come on let's get off this plane." Kai said as the door to the plane opened showing the blinding Australia sun. I hopped up off of the really comfortable seat I was on and grabbed my bags. I then proceeded to follow my team out of the plane and into a black limo.

"How long will it take us to get to the hotel?" Tyson said barely 5 minutes after we had gotten into the limo.

"Tyson, why can't you just shut up and enjoy the ride?" Kai said looking out the window.

"Kai shut up, why do you always have to comment?" Tyson yelled back pointing a finger at Kai.

"Because someone needs to tell you when you're being stupid." Kai replied turning his glare to the navy haired teen.

"Well no one asked you Kai!" Tyson said crossing his arms.

"Can you guys ever get along?" I asked tapping against the glass of the window where a bug had decided to attach itself.

"He started it." Tyson said pouting. I sighed and continued to occupy myself by irritating the black bug that was trying desperately to hang on. The bug then flew back, being overtaken by the wind currents. There goes my fun. Don't get me wrong, I don't like torturing bugs, I was just bored as all. I looked over at my team to see if there was anything else I could do till our trip ended. Max was whispering something in Tyson's ear that made him blush, with the occasional smile. Tyson would then whisper something Max's ear which made him have the same reaction. I could have sworn I saw Max re-adjust himself and blush even harder when Tyson started to whisper something in his ear, but he hid it pretty well. Kenny was doing what he always did, which was looking at TV. Oh wait, no he usually types on his computer. Either way he was watching TV. Daichi was asleep, again. Kai was still looking out the window clearly lost in thought. I wonder what he's thinking about. Probably the exercises were going to be doing when we get to out hotel. Then again, what if he was thinking about me? Maybe he's picturing me naked. I wonder what Kai looks like- ok I'm getting ahead of myself. Calm down Ray.

Ok, wait why is the limo stopping? I don't see a red light. Oh wait were here. I don't talk to myself that much do I? Hmm.

I got out of the limo and stretched my cramping muscles. I had sat down far to long on the plane and now I needed to desperately needed to stand up, or go swimming. Either way, I'm not sitting down. I looked up at the hotel above us. The hotel was at least 15 stories high, and each story was either blue or white, including the sign which alternated between blue and white letters displaying 'Blue Sky'. What kind of name is Blue Sky? I mean it's a good name, but for a hotel? Maybe its just me. I walked into the double doors of 'Blue Sky' and looked around. The inside showed the same color scheme as the outside alternating between blue and white. "Can I help you?" a lady also in blue and white asked me shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yes. Um, the G Revolutions?" I said in a polite voice.

"Yes. Room 617 and 618 sixth floor." She said handing me a 'you guessed it' blue and white key.

I signaled to my team and we piled inside the elevator. Kai pressed the button and the elevator took us up. I swear that moment was one of the most awkward moments in the history of Ray. Everybody looked uncomfortable as elevator music played. Max even started humming to the song. I was relieved when the elevator opened and we stepped out and headed to our rooms. When we finally got to our room's the real dilemma arose. Who would bunk with who. Obviously Kai and I, and Max and Tyson, were in separate rooms but there was still Kenny and Daichi. After a big argument we decided to just flip a coin. Kenny launched the coin in the air and everyone held their breath as the coin came down. Kenny was no problem, it was just Daichi we had to worry about. The coin hit the carpet without a sound and bounced up before settling on one side. Heads. I held my head in shame as Kai sweat dropped. We were rooming with Daichi. I felt like throwing up just thinking of the snoring, and improper manners that Daichi would soon show us.

Everybody went inside their rooms to unpack after Kai and I stared at the coin for about 10 minutes straight hoping it would magically flip over. The room's walls were white, the carpet a light brown, and the beds had velvet colored covers. There was also a 50 inch TV staring me in the face as I set my bag down on the bed that was to be mine. After everyone unpacked we all met in our room to decide our next action. It was still around 2:00 so we could do whatever we wanted. Just as everybody was settled around the room, a knock came from our door. I, being the closest to the door, got up to open the door. Mr. Dickinson strolled in wearing his traditional suit. "I hope everyone is settled and happy with their rooms" he said with a smile.

Tyson and Max snickered and Kai shot them a death glare. "Well excellent then. I have news about your first match. You will be battling by teams as by any tournament but each round will feature a different type of match whether it be the arena or the players to test your skill. The first round just happens to be a standard one on one match, and Tyson you will be up first."

"Yes!" Tyson said raising a fist in the air.

"Ray, you will be up next followed by Max and then Kai. There are no eliminations but your wins accumulate points. If there is a tie then there will be a one on one match between the players who accumulated the most points. The points will be served determining if you win or lose. A win is 500 points, a tie is 250 points each, and a loss is no points at all. There is a ten minute time limit as well. Any questions?"

"What time is the battle?" I asked needing as much information as I could get.

"About 12:30. There are quite a few bey stadiums in the arena so make sure your prepared. A limo will be here to pick you up at 10:30. Any other questions?"

I was speechless. That was every question I was about to ask all put together in one explanation. We all nodded no. "Very good then. Oh yes, you will be facing the, um, C Evolutions." Everyone sweat dropped.

Finally Tyson screamed, "They just stole our name!"

"Yes I'm quite aware of that, but the team members are nothing like you I assure you. But until then, you're free to do what you want today so there's no pressure. Good luck to you all." He said before leaving the room leaving us with an awkward silence.

"So now what?" Tyson said leaning against Max. Its weird but Tyson and Max have been more attached than ever before. What if they're going out? They would make a cute couple. But back to Tyson's question.

"Well they have a pool outside, along with waterslides and stuff." Max said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Awesome! I'll go get my stuff!" Tyson said grabbing Max and rushing out of the room. They sure do that a lot to us. I swear they can be going out!

"Ray did you want to go swimming as well?" Kai said.

"Um. Sure." I said looking at him weirdly. "Why?"

"Just wondering, come on get dressed." He said throwing my trunks at my face.

I smirked and got dressed quickly. When I stepped out of the bathroom Kai was already dressed in swimming trunks past his knees that revealed his chest, and Kenny and Daichi were gone as well. My whole face flushed as I saw the sight before me. Kai and I were the only ones in the room and he smirked before walking over to me and kissing me full on. I was about to pull him closer when he pulled back and said "Ray! What if someone sees us?" in a mocking voice I had never thought he would ever do. I smirked and pushed him out the door as he laughed at his joke.

We stood at Max and Tyson's door just as they busted out and ran down the hall with Kenny and Daichi close behind. They dashed down the hall not even knowing when they were going. "Hey guys, um, the pool is this way!" I yelled when they ran around the right corner. I heard a loud skidding and they came back and ran down the opposite corner. Kai and I followed close behind. We wove our way through the hotel until eventually we got to the pool. It was a huge outdoor wave pool, with a few water slides here and there. We chose a bench and placed all our stuff there. I checked my watch. Almost three. Ok we had time. I looked over to signal the guys what time we would be leaving but they were already enjoying themselves so I decided to get a tan. I layed down on our bench and closed my eyes enjoying the warmth.

I finally opened my eyes. That was the best 5 minute nap I've ever had. I sat up and looked around, it had gotten darker outside but I still saw Tyson, Max, and Daichi in the pool. Kenny had appeared to have gotten out and Kai was in the pool floating on an inflatable chair thing. I then decided to check my watch. 7:00!? How long was I asleep? I know everyone must be starving since the last thing we ate was a pie on the plane. "Hey guys! Come on lets go eat!" I said causing a yelp from everyone. They all got out and gathered their stuff. Apparently the water had distracted them from hunger. I laughed as they followed me back to our room since I was the only one who had memorized how to get there. After we arrived at our room, everyone put their clothes back on and met by the elevator, Max and Tyson having taken the longest, again. When the two teens finally arrived, we stood at the elevator. Kai pressed the button and we waited.

"Kai press the button again its taking to long." Max said getting bored. He pressed it again and we waited another 5 minutes.

"You know we could just order room service right?" Kenny said adjusting his glasses.

Everyone sweat dropped, and we slowly headed back to our room to order room service. We ordered pretty much everything on the menu since we wanted to try new foods in Australia. We then sat down and tried to decide what to do next. "Sooo um what are we going to do now?" Max asked breaking the silence.

"How about, we watch a movie?" Daichi piped in from his bed.

"Everyone who agrees say I" (A/N: My friends and I always do this to decide what we should do. XD) Max said eyes closed and leaning against Tyson.

"Nay" everyone said at the same time.

"Ok how about we play UNO?" Daichi said trying again.

"Everyone who agrees say I" Tyson said with his back against my bed.

"Nay" everyone said again.

"How about-"

"How about Daichi shuts up." Kai said sitting up in his bed.

"Everyone who agrees say I" I said slowly.

"I." Everyone said together.

"How about we play this thingy right here?" Max said pointing to some weird game system that I had never seen before.

"Everyone who agrees say I" Kai said in his usual expression.

"I" everyone said again.

"How do you turn it on?" Tyson said twisting the weird thing different ways.

"Try pressing that big button thing." Max said pointing at a bright red button.

Tyson pushed the button and the game roared to life and so did the screen on the TV, showing a bunch of games to choose from. "No way!" Tyson, Max, and I said at the same time. If you haven't noticed already, Tyson, Max, and I are major game heads. We usually are pretty competitive in any game even if its only on one player. We picked a 4 player game and Tyson, Max, Daichi, and I grabbed a controller. It appeared to be a fighting game called "Super Smash Bros. Melee." I noticed a few familiar faces from other games and was excited to win. I picked Fox, Tyson picked Luigi, Max picked Link, and Daichi picked Jigglypuff. The battle started right away and after 10 minutes Tyson was the victor. The game was fun and we were about to start another round when room service arrived. Since when does it take 20 minutes to prepare food? Even if we did order everything on the menu they should already have this stuff ready right? I will be giving the manager a few words of my mind. We watched as the room service man came in and put the different trays and plates on the table and some on the beds since we had so many. But there was still drinks and dessert so he just decided to leave the cart and come back and get it later. It wasn't our money after all. We dug in, everybody tasting the many different foods of Australia and Max and Tyson having an eating contest to see who could try the most exotic stuff. Max won surprisingly by trying this eight tentacled thing. After our hour long dinner and dessert everyone decided to go to sleep early for the next day. We were all pretty nervous since it was our first tournament in a while so I didn't fall asleep until about 12. That and because Kai snuck into my bed with me after Daichi had fallen asleep. He kissed me silently and wished me good night before returning to his bed and giving me a smirk. I smiled back and blew him a kiss before falling asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Authors note: Well what did you think? It took me about three days to write this so cut me some slack. The next chapter will cover the first round of the tournament. It will also be in Max's POV and Normal POV alternating between both. It was surprisingly hard to get into Ray's head. But anyways plz review!!! Any ideas or suggestions will be welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and the advice given to me its really helped me. Please enjoy the story!

Chapter 5

"Blehhh! Blehhh! Blehhh! Blehhh!" I slammed my fist on the alarm clock almost breaking it. Wait its still going. I slammed my fist on it again. Dammit, why won't it shut up!? Suddenly the alarm stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that Tyson had thrown the clock into a wall. "Thanks Tyson." I groaned from my bed.

"Mnhm." He mumbled burying his head into his pillow. I did the same hoping to get some sleep. I had no such luck.

"Guys get up!" Kai's loud voice raged from the doorway. "Max I know you're awake so wake up Tyson and Kenny!"

I groaned. I'm usually a morning person but on tournament day's Kai wakes us up way to early. Does he even sleep? I really start to wonder sometimes. Whenever I wake up he's awake. When I go to sleep he's awake. I wonder if anyone has seen the famous Kai asleep. He probably doesn't let his guard down for anything even while asleep. But enough about Kai back to one of my favorite parts of the day, waking up Tyson. I made sure Kenny was asleep before getting out of my bed and kneeling over by Tyson's bed. Hmm, what method should I use today? Well, I don't want to make Kai mad, so it looks like I'm doing the short and sweet version. I held Tyson's nose and mouth until he couldn't breathe and jerked up trying to catch his breath. I couldn't help but giggle as Tyson's face recovered its original color. He gave me a dirty look and I simply smiled innocently. "Why did you wake me up like that? I like it better when you kiss me or wake me up lightly." He said yawning.

I kissed him lightly and stood up. "There now let's go." He groaned his usual Tyson groan but got up anyways. He grabbed some clothes out of his bag and headed into the bathroom. I then threw a breath mint at Kenny waking him up. What? It was the closest thing to me. You know how they have the breath mints on the counter in every room right? Well, I just decided to- you know what never mind you know what I mean. Ok so I woke up Tyson, woke up Kenny, and now its… 5:04. Great. Well I might as well get breakfast right? Right. I wonder if they even serve breakfast this early. Oh well, guess I'll find out.

"Kenny, if Tyson gets out tell him I went to get breakfast ok?" I said straightening out my hair. Well I wouldn't call it straightening. Either way, I headed out and walked over to the elevator where Ray was waiting for the elevator to arrive. "Morning Ray." I said in a tired voice.

He had his back to me and his head was slumped down against the wall. "Ray?" I said again touching his shoulder. He jumped up suddenly. Wow, I guess there's an early morning wake up for Ray too.

"Oh hey Max. Morning." He said stretching his arms out wide while yawning. The elevator door was open already; apparently Ray's head was resting on it. We stepped inside and Ray pressed the floor that led to the cafeteria place. The elevator descended and some old elevator music came on. Oh wait I know this song.

"Hmm hmm hm hmmmm hm hmm-" elevator's open. That's a nice song. We walked out of the elevator, the song still inside my head. The cafeteria was open and many old people were in the fruit section picking out different fruits. I didn't even know old people got up this early. Didn't they usually dose off during lectures and stuff?

"What are you planning on getting for Tyson and Kenny?" Ray said interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh um, pancakes, sausages, all that stuff." I said yawning again.

"Ok well let's get a cart. We have a lot of stuff to get." Ray said pointing to a cart sitting by the trays. I didn't even know they let people take up carts to their room. Wow, their sure is a lot of stuff I don't know. I grabbed a cart and rolled it over to Ray who already had piles of food stacked up on plates. Wow, Ray sure is motherly. "Max get some fruit, we have a big match today. Also get orange juice, we need our vitamin C." He said stacking up more food. Leave it to me to go get breakfast with Ray. After we got all our 'healthy and vitamin C' packed food we pushed the cart back into the elevator in which an old couple was waiting.

"Hello, young people." the old lady said to us before we had even got into an elevator.

We walked into the elevator and positioned ourselves so we could have a quick escape. "Um hi." Ray said politely while I sweat dropped and rubbed the back of my head.

"I see you youngster's are eating healthy. But this blonde one right here should definitely eat more. He looks so tired." the old lady said.

"Uh yeah I'll make sure he does." Ray said politely again while I sweat dropped even harder.

"I remember back in my day, we had to eat, to… to… survive!" the old man said shaking a rickety fist. "Why I even had to resort to eating beasts the size of this blonde boys head for breakfast."

I sweat dropped so hard I could have sworn my head was being weighed down by the size of it. Finally the door clinked open and Ray and I rushed out. I now hate elevators. We stopped at my room first since Tyson and I ate the most, besides Daichi. I opened the door with a bunch of plates in my hand and on my arms. I learned how to do that from my dad! I placed the plates on the dresser and closed the door. Tyson then came out of the shower with only a towel around his waist while Kenny ran into the bathroom. He smiled when he saw me and I wouldn't blame him because I was drooling. I won't go into detail but let's just say, a wet Tyson plus a morning Max equals well use your imagination. Also, all that practice Kai made us do really seemed to have a big effect on Tyson. I mean he had abs! Ok that's enough Max. Deep breaths, deep breaths. How could I take deep breaths when he was walking towards me!? He was totally paying me back for waking him up this morning. "Maxie? Heeyy Maxx!" he said waving a hand in front of my face.

I blinked. I must have zoned out there. "Oh sorry." I said blushing and looking down. He lifted my chin up and kissed me wrapping his arms around me in the process. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He smelled really good and his hair was down and plastered to his forehead and back. Yes I know I said I wouldn't go into detail but I can't help it. He was just too hard not to look at him in this form! I couldn't help but whimper when he pulled away and grabbed some underwear from his bag. He winked at me and signaled for me to turn around so he could dress. Boy, Tyson could be devious when he wanted to. Kenny soon came out of the shower and I walked in and took a quick shower. By time everyone had all their clothes on and had eaten, it was only 9:30. The limo wasn't going to be here to get us for awhile so we decided to give Kenny our blades to make sure they were in shape. Kai then let us relax for an hour or two. "What do you want to do?" Tyson asked while we along with Daichi, Ray and Kai sat around in our room.

Everyone was silent until Daichi suddenly spoke the unbelievable. "Guys Kenny and I are going out!" That was the most silence I've ever heard. I saw Kenny shoot Daichi a dirty look. "I'm sorry Kenny I just couldn't deal with the pressure!"

"I knew it!" Tyson and I yelled out at the same time jumping up and pointing our fingers.

"Well at least it's off our chest." Kenny said looking down. I looked at Ray who looked uncomfortable.

"Ray is something wrong?" I said concerned.

He hesitated for a moment. "Well Kai and I are well going out too." Ray slightly whispered.

Kai nodded with his eyes closed. All eyes suddenly seemed to fall on us.

"What?" Tyson said noticing everyone staring at us. "Ok so were going out to, you act like you didn't know." he said crossing his arms.

"I knew it!" Ray said jumping up. "Oh um sorry."

Everyone was silent for awhile before Tyson finally spoke up. "So now that everyone knows everything were back to our current dilemma. What do you guys want to do?"

"What time is it?" Ray asked.

"Almost 10." Kenny answered.

"Ok we've got an hour. Any ideas?" Kai said. Eyes closed.

"Nope." I said lying in Tyson's lap. They knew we were going out right? Well I was still tired and Tyson was right there so yeah.

"Let's just watch TV. for awhile then." Ray said turning it on. I zoned out while watching the TV. and focused on my battle style for most of the next hour. I believe that's why Tyson kept flicking me in on my forehead. I sat up and looked at him.

"The limo's here sleepy head." He said pecking me on my forehead. I got off of him and grabbed my blade and other gear. I wasn't asleep was I? I was thinking very clearly. I think. Oh well. We walked out of the hotel and just as the limo pulled up. We all got in and everyone was silent for awhile.

I decided to lighten the mood. "This is our first tournament in awhile…" I said lowly.

"Yeah, even I'm a little nervous." Daichi said playing with the carpet.

"Well I don't think we have anything to worry about then." Tyson said putting his arms behind his head. "I think we do better when were nervous. So what it's our first battle in awhile, we can definitely pull this off. Don't forget were facing those name stealing C Evolutions too, so use that to motivate you. Just try to relax and have a lot of fun. It's just the first round after all." Leave it to Tyson to lighten up a mood. All eyes suddenly fell on said boy. "What!? I can be deep, sort of. Are we there yet!?" Same old Tyson. Everyone laughed and Tyson flushed red, crossing his arms again in an angry manner. We pulled up to the giant arena and all of our eyes widened. Except Kai, his eyes don't widen. Can you believe Ray and Kai are going out? I never would have guessed! Anyways we pulled up to the wide doors of the all white and circular arena. It appeared the top was open as well letting in a lot of sunlight once we got in.

We signed in and were directed directly to the arena. It seems we were the last that day. As we walked through the doors and the crowd saw us, they went wild. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the G Revolutions!" a loud referee guy said from atop a tall stand behind the bey arena. We all waved and went to the right side of the arena. The sunlight was beaming down on us giving the entire place a welcoming tint. Suddenly the announcer spoke up again. "And don't stop your applause yet! Here we have Australia's own, C Evolutions!" We all looked who our opponents would be. The first that walked out had long green hair to the middle of his back, red eyes, and was wearing an all white suit and hat. The second had short red hair to his neck and green eyes. He wore a black suit and black hat. Both had the same grin. Brothers perhaps? The third had blonde hair tied in a ponytail that went to his neck. He wore a blue jacket zipped all the way up and all white jeans. He had the sort of cocky smile Tyson always has. Sort of. The last had black hair that reminded me of Bryan's, sort of spiky on the ends. He had on a red shirt and blue jean shorts. He also had a baseball cap on that he pointed forward. Mr. Dickenson was right, they were nothing like us. I couldn't help but notice though. Did that kid with the black hair wink at me? God I hope not. A voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "Our first match up will be Tyson and Makeo!" the announcer shouted.

(Normal POV)

Tyson walked up to the arena bey in hand and a smile on his face. The boy with black hair known as Makeo walked up to the arena and took his place. "Cute boyfriend you got there! Hope you don't mind if I take him. I think he'd have a great time with a boy who can manage the stupidity of a blonde!" He shouted across the field.

Tyson's smile disappeared and a scowl appeared. "Listen Matchio or whatever the hell your name is, talk about Max again and I'll kick your ass so hard you wont know the difference between stupidity and your own mom!" Tyson shouted back.

"Heh, whatever. Lets do this so I can destroy you and take your boyfriend already." He said with a smile.

Tyson was about to reply when the announcer suddenly shouted. "Bladers take your marks." Both teens took their separate stances. "3. 2. 1. Let it Rip!" Tyson and Makeo launched their blades at each other. They met in the center and smashed back to the edge of the stadium before meeting back in the center and clashing again.

'Tyson, I can feel your anger. Let's end this now.' Dragoon spoke into Tyson's head.

'Right. I'm sick of this bastards talk.' "Dragoon, Hurricane Strike!" Tyson shouted. The entire stadium turned black as the bit beast came out bigger than ever. The sky suddenly started erupting in thunder and lightning. Tyson felt himself feeling strange all of a sudden. He looked at his hands and noticed he had a mysterious blue aura around him. He looked back at the stadium and saw Makeo staring wide eyed at the beast.

"T-Taurus! C-come on out and kill this thing!" he managed to sputter out. The image of a large bull suddenly came out of the black blade and roared. Dragoon then set its eyes on said beast and unleashed its attack full power. The attack hit the blade so hard it broke into pieces and shattered around the entire arena. Seeing the match was over Dragoon retracted itself inside the blade and flew back into Tyson's hand. He put his blade away and fell down on his knees. The blue aura disappeared and the sky seemed to clear up leaving a light fog. Tyson gasped for air and looked around. He laughed when he saw Makeo's face which was still in shock.

"L-ladies and gentlemen! Tyson has won!!!" the announcer sounded after recovering from shock. The crowd erupted in applause and Tyson limped back to the bench and sat down.

"Tyson, what happened? Tell me exactly what happened." Kai said.

"Well Makeo got me really mad, like really mad, so Dragoon and I decided we would end it early. He then got all huge and stuff and I felt really weird. I couldn't control myself. Before I knew it the battle was over and Makeo was still in shock." He said finishing with a snicker.

"Kai do you know something about this?" Ray said preparing himself for his match.

"No. I was just curious."

(Back at the hotel, Max's POV)

I yawned loudly when we finally got back to our room. I had had to help Tyson walk since whatever happened at the arena really seemed to affect his stamina. He fell down on the bed and sighed. I did the same except in my bed and looked at the ceiling. It was around 6 o'clock and we had all won our match's. It seemed we had forgotten about Daichi so he had to face a random kid in the audience. He won of course but it was still funny, not to mention demeaning having to face an amateur in one of the biggest tournaments in the world. I got up and put some pajamas on. Tyson had seemed to recover some of his energy and did the same along with Kenny. We then went into Kai and Ray's room to do something. "How are you feeling?" I said to Tyson once we had sat down.

"I still feel a little weird. Oh yeah. Um guys I have to show you something." Tyson said getting up holding his ribs. All eyes fell on Tyson as he got up and put a bottle on top of the TV. "Ok ready?" everyone shook their head yes. Tyson slowly raised a hand and thrust it forward blowing a blast of air which knocked the bottle off of the TV and into the wall.

"How the hell did you do that?" Ray shouted standing up quickly.

"I don't know. I think Dragoon taught me how." Tyson said sitting down slowly and leaning on Max who was also shocked.

"How can Dragoon teach you to do something!?" Kenny shouted.

"I don't know! I just started playing around with it on the way home, when I told you I was feeling all weird." He said with his eyes closed.

"That's so cool!" I shouted. "I wonder if Draciel could teach me how to do something like that!"

"I doubt it, either way Tyson don't overdue it, we don't know where this came from and how powerful it can get." Kai said.

"Yeah I know I know. I'll see you guys in the morning, I'm really exhausted." Tyson said getting up and heading into his room.

"Yeah, I'll hit the hay too. Good night guys." I said walking out. When I walked in Tyson was already in bed and appeared to be asleep. Better not bother him. Oh well. I turned out the lights and laid down quickly falling asleep.

Three hours later I felt myself being jolted awake. I put the covers over my head. Thunder and lightning scared me stiff at night. It was so loud and scared the crap out of me. I always felt so vulnerable whenever it thundered. Like it could just snap me in half or something. I cringed again as thunder sounded loudly. I heard myself whimper and I felt some tears come down my eyes. I really hated thunder at night. I suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around me. I opened my eyes. It was Tyson. He pulled me close and I positioned myself so that I was lying on top of him. I kissed him and he wiped the tears out of my eyes. I had to admit, Tyson had a sensitive side. "Are you okay Maxie?" he said to me rubbing my back. He must have known I was afraid of thunder. Either that or he heard me whimpering.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said sniffling.

"No problem. You could have just come in my bed either way. I wouldn't have minded."

"Ok." I said feeling way better.

We lie there for a while. I listened to Tyson's heartbeat thudding against mine and closed my eyes enjoying the rhythm. "Max?" Tyson said after awhile.

"Yeah?" I said positioning myself on my elbows so I could look at him.

"You have a really cute butt." He said laughing. I felt myself blush really hard which only made him laugh harder. "Your even cuter when you blush." He said kissing me lightly. I smiled, I couldn't help it. I kissed him again.

"You have an even cuter smile." I said kissing him for a second time.

He laughed. "Thanks. We'll finish this conversation in the morning. Good night Maxie." He said kissing me full force.

I kissed him with just as much effort and we stayed like that for awhile until I finally broke the kiss. "I'm looking forward to it. Good night Tyson." I said lying down again and finally falling asleep.

Well? This took me a really long time to type so I hope it will make up for the long time I haven't updated. I also haven't been able to get on the computer so I'm hoping it won't be awhile before I can update again. Im sorry I didnt show you Kai, Ray, and Max's battle. I only have an hour. I may updaye it later Oh yeah, next chapter the team goes to Europe, where in Europe I wont say but lets just say we'll see some old faces. *Cough cough* Tala *cough cough* Bryan * cough cough* Man I should get that cough checked out. XD


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes it has been a very long time but I decided to start writing this story again. A certain review from chocolatexloverx16 got me off my lazy butt and inspired me to finish this chapter. TODAY! Yep, that's what reviews do for me. I'm not saying that the people that did review this story didn't help. I just had a lot of writer's block back then. I hope you aren't to mad at me and enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

Chapter 6

"Takao get up." Max said lightly in my ear.

I grumbled something even I didn't understand and turned the opposite way.

He kissed me on the ear and said it again. There was no way, I was getting up yet. Its way to early! I don't care how much he tempts me, this is one battle of sleep Tyson Granger is not going to lose. Speaking of Tyson, why did he call me Takao? Yes I know it's my name in Japanese but still, Max never calls me that; except for that one time when he said it. But nevertheless I stayed asleep. I heard him walk away. Yes! Tyson 1, Max a really high number. I rule. Wait he's coming back. I heard a small splashing sound. Is that water? He wouldn't dare. He would. I screamed as icy cold water hit my bare back freezing me in the bed.

"What the hell!? I was going to get up!" I shouted. Of course I saw Kai's face smiling smugly at me.

"No you weren't. Come on get in the shower." He said throwing the bucket on the floor.

"Where's Max?" I asked noticing my blonde was gone.

"In the other room. He was going to come wake you up but we don't have time for one of your morning make out sessions." He said smirking again.

I blushed so hard I was red. "H-how did you find ou-"

"Don't worry about it. When you get out meet me in the gym, I want to talk to you."

"O-ok" I stuttered still blushing. I grabbed my towel and hurried into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, stripped and got in. I sighed and started to think. What did Kai want to talk to me about? It's really not like him to do that so it must be important especially if it's just me and him. After washing my hair I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I quickly got dressed and put my hat on my still damp hair. What was this going to be about? I couldn't help wondering as I waited for the elevator to come up. When I finally got down to the gym Kai was waiting by a bey dish and it was completely empty. The room was all blue with a white floor and ceiling giving it a weird feel.

"Glad you could join me. Did you bring your blade?" Kai said once I had gotten within earshot.

"Yeah. What's this about? You just wanted to train?" I said taking out my blade.

"No I just wanted to talk over a match." He said putting his blade on his launcher.

I did the same. This entire morning was getting weird. We launched at the same time both blades hitting in the air and spinning back to the edge. "So what did you want to talk about Kai?" I asked watching the ring.

"Do you really love Max?" he asked looking at me.

"O-of course I do. Why?" I said blushing. Our blades hit in the center sending sparks flying.

"What did Makeo say to you exactly?"

"He called Max a… stupid blonde." I said getting angry just thinking about it. Our blades hit again this time mine sending Kai's back farther.

"Then what?"

"He said he was going to take him from me." My blade hit Kai's even harder almost sending it out of the field.

"How did you feel when he said that?"

"Angry, I hated him for it." I said trying to stay calm. I hit Kai's blade harder and harder, each impact causing it to constantly be pushed back.

"And then you called on Dragoon?" Kai said trying to control his blade.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked continuing my attacks.

Kai retracted his blade. I did the same. "See this ball?" he said pointing at a medicine ball.

"Yeah."

"Levitate it."

"W-what?"

"Levitate it."

"I'll try." He tossed the ball to me and I barely caught it. I generated some wind and managed to get the ball up about an inch before it fell back down.

"Interesting. Ok that's all I wanted. Make sure you've got all your stuff. Were leaving in a few hours."

"Ok?" I said still confused. I wanted to ask- wait I'm Tyson Granger! I'll ask anything I want! "Why did you call me down here Kai?" I asked him putting the medicine ball back. I looked around and noticed he was gone. "How the hell does he do that!?"

(Ray's POV)

"This airplane ride officially sucks." Tyson said with a huge sigh.

"Yeah I know." I said agreeing completely. Not only were we on a public plane but we were all separated by alphabetic order. They also used our Japanese names whenever we happened to use these airlines. Why I don't know. Anyways, I was sitting next to Tyson, Max, somewhere a few rows back, Kai was a few seats in front of us, and I didn't even know where Kenny and Daichi were. I didn't even know their last names actually.

"So, you want to play cards or something?" Tyson said after a few minutes of silence.

"You have cards?"

"Uhh durr. Of course I do."

"So we've been on this plane ride for a whole hour and you're just bringing this up?"

"Jeez Ray if you don't want to play just say so." The boy said crossing his arms.

"It's not that, it's just that you could have brung them out a lot sooner."

"Look Ray, do you want to play or not?" he said dangling the card pack in my face.

"Fine." I said taking them from his hands.

I pulled the cards out and looked at them oddly. "What kind of cards are these?" I asked sweat dropping.

"Novelty, why do you ask?"

"They have our faces on them." I said holding them up.

"Oh way cool!" he shouted snatching the cards away from me. He looked through them for awhile before showing me his card. He and Max were back to back on a Jack. Heh heh, that rhymes. Anyways, Kai was the king, and Kenny was the Ace. Made sense but I didn't see myself anywhere. "Hah hah Ray look at you!" he suddenly said holding up a card to my face. It was clearly me although I was a queen. I sweat dropped again.

"That is so not fair." I said putting my head down in shame.

"It is so fair. Look at my battle pose! I'm all cha cha! And Maxie's all CHAAA!" he said re-enacting the poses. "I've got to show him this!" he said jumping up. I watched as he walked to the back of the plane where Max was sitting next to a man who didn't know the meaning of no phones on the plane. I think Tyson recognized the guy from somewhere (hint hint! First Chapter!) because he took the cell phone and threw it down the aisle before sitting down next to the smiling blonde.

I sighed and randomly went through the cards in the deck Tyson had given me. I couldn't believe I was the queen! And Kai was the king! Gosh that's really bad for rep. Speaking of rep I wonder where my boyfriend is at the current moment. I took out my cell phone and quickly texted him. 'Where are you?' in about 3 seconds flat.

I few minutes later my text came back. 'asdfjieopldkajv?' I sighed and remembered Kai didn't really grasp the whole texting thing yet. I then pressed call and after a few rings he picked up. "Hello?"

"Kai, its Ray. I'm bored, can you come back here?" I said putting on my pouty voice.

He sighed before saying that he would be back in a minute. I closed my phone and couldn't help the excitement that was building in me. I giggled quietly and waited for about 5 minutes before I saw Kai walking towards me. He sat down next to me and looked at me for a bit. After 30 seconds of staring I couldn't take anymore. "What!?" I said almost too loud.

"Nothing. You're adorable when you're bored." He said with a small smile.

I blushed and put my head on his shoulder. "Thanks." I said smiling. He kissed my forehead and I snuggled up closer to him before closing my eyes. How many people can say that they snuggled with the great Kai Hiwatari!?

(Tyson's POV: 2 hours later, in a hotel in Europe)

"I'm not your friend anymore." Max said pouting. I sighed.

"Come on Max, it was just a game!" I whined following him around a corner.

"Yeah but you said you would let me win." He said still pouting and walking away from me.

"Max I said I'm sorry! My finger slipped!"

"No it didn't you've just got to much of an ego to let me win." He said still not looking at me. I really didn't get why he was angry. We were playing a video game and I won. He then just stormed off on me. Right now I really didn't know where we were. I had been following Max all over the hotel and we were currently lost.

"I would never let anything come before you Max." I said grabbing his shoulder. "I love you Max. That's why you chose me, isn't it?"

He turned around and looked at me, I noticed what looked like a tear in his eye. Had I really hurt him that badly? He then smiled and tackled me into the ground making that the 100th time during these past two weeks. He lie on top of me and smiled. "You're such an idiot." He said putting his face inches away from mine.

I smirked. "That's not a nice thing to say."

"True." He said before kissing me lightly. He didn't pull away for awhile so I took that as my invitation and pulled him down closer to me. He then separated his lips from mine and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I said with a small whimper.

He blushed and whispered something in my ear that made me go red right up to my ears. No I'm not telling you what but let's just say, it happens when too much contact is made in a ummm certain area. Now that I think about it I just gave it away. Oh well. He stood up and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked not noticing anything.

"I don't know I was following you around." I said smiling.

"Come on we've got to get back to the others." He said heading for the nearest elevator.

"Hey hey hey! No need to be in such a rush!" someone said behind us. We turned around at the same time and gasped.

(Ray's POV)

I sighed and flipped the channel again, trying my hardest to pick something to watch. "Ray, pick a channel and stick with it." Kai said from above me. I currently had my head in his lap and we were watching TV on the couch in our brand new hotel suite.

"Kai, there is nothing on TV. I can't pick anything." I said flipping again.

A knock on the door suddenly startled me. I got up with a yawn and walked towards the door. I opened it and was surprised to see Tala and Brian standing there. "Hey Tala. Brian. What are you guys doing here?" I asked letting them in.

"Hey Ray. Wish this could be a informal meeting but we've got trouble." Brian said sitting on the bed. Kai walked over and leaned against the wall.

"What's going on?" he said after taking a deep breath.

Tala took a deep breath. He looked us both in the eyes and I began to get worried. He then looked at Brian and out of nowhere they burst out laughing. "You guys look so serious! Gosh loosen up." Tala said with a smile. Kai and I sweat dropped.

"We really came here to tell you to be prepared. You're facing us in the next match-ups." Brian said smiling.

"Why would we have to be prepared? We beat you once we can beat you again." Kai said smirking.

"We'll see. By the way, where are Tyson and Max?"

(Max's POV)

Tyson and I gasped at the same time seeing who had spoken behind us. Standing there was Makeo with a cocky grin on his face and next to him, the one I had faced a few days ago named Tori. I looked at Tyson to see his fists clenched, and his hair was slowly rising. Not a good sign. "What do you guys want?" I shouted at the two.

They both smiled. "A rematch of course. We're not going to be taking those losses you gave us."

"Sure bring it on!" I said taking out my blade.

They laughed this time. "Who said we were talking about beyblade?" Makeo said with a smirk. He suddenly pulled out what looked to be like a very sharp sword from his hip that I hadn't even noticed before. Tori did the same thing. "We'll be taking those blades of yours." Tori said licking the edge of his blade, a crazy look in his eyes. "Even if we have to tear you apart to do it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go! I hope this makes up for my absence though probably not. I will be updating as soon as I get my first review. I plan to finish this story this time! Thanks to all who have followed the story this far! I love you!!


End file.
